The Demon Twins
by willoffire123
Summary: With Luffy and Zoro facing execution, it's up to the rest of the crew to save them and escape the Marine Fortress of Navarone.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Jonathan

Commander Jonathan prided himself on being an excellent fisherman.

Now, watching his catch be dragged away in chains and a sea net, he knew he should feel a sense of accomplishment.

In a way, he supposed, he did. After all, Monkey D. Luffy and his first mate, the Demon and Ex Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro were no small fry.

Jonathan listened to his men's laughter.

"We finally caught the scumbags!"

"What about the rest of them?"

"Who cares? These are the only two the World Government want!"

"160 million berries!"

And then, the two Strawhat Pirates noticed each other's presence.

Roronoa tensed. Even from where the Commander stood on his office balcony, so far above the procession making its way across the bridge, he could feel the killing intent rolling off the swordsman in waves. His men must've felt it too, for those around him shuffled back nervously. One activated the steel collar clamped firmly around Roronoa's neck and the man stumbled.

The Commander's men laughed.

"Have no fear, men!" Lieutenant Drake said confidently. "Even the fiercest dog can still be tamed!"

Monkey D. Luffy watched his first mate stumble from the electrical shock. The sound of the marine's laughing was deafening, but Jonathan knew that the only thing Monkey D. Luffy could see were the bullet and stab wounds from Roronoa's capture riddling his first mate's chest. From his distance, the Commander couldn't see it himself, but from where the Strawhat Captain was, Jonathan knew he could see exactly where each bullet and sword had torn through supple skin, could smell the tangy, metal fragrance of Roronoa's blood, and could hear the steady dripping of the stuff as it fell from the swordsman and consolidated into a pool of red congealed liquid on the ground beneath his feet.

Now, in his sea prism stone net and the simple sea prism stone cuffs on his hands and feet, the captain was just as effectively detained as the first mate.

But when he saw his swordsman shackled, chained, collared and wounded and heard their jailers laughing at the man, he did something that shouldn't have been possible for a devil fruit user from within a sea prism stone net.

He took a deep breath, and he roared.

"I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!"

The boy was quickly silenced with another sword through his shoulder.

Roronoa Zoro staggered towards Strawhat Luffy. Though he said not a word, his message rang loud and clear: Don't touch my captain.

"Pirates sure are scum, huh?"

"They'll think twice about trying to infiltrate the great Navarone on their way to Impel Down!"

"Hey! Let's make Roronoa carry Strawhat!"

"Wonderful idea."

The Commander flinched. That last remark had come from his second in command, Lieutenant Drake. The Commander had hoped that Drake wouldn't stoop to the level of his men; he was sorely mistaken.

The Commander watched as Roronoa was yanked to his feet and made to drag the net containing his captain the rest of the way across the bridge. The Commander watched as his catch and their procession disappeared from view into the depths of the brig, the sounds of his men's harsh laughter and jeering echoing all the way back to his office.

"Quite the parade going on outside."

A slender, dark-haired woman wearing the marine cloak of justice came to stand by his side.

"Indeed. If I may ask, how will catching the two most-wanted Strawhat Pirates affect your report on Navarone to HQ, Special Inspector Major Shepard?"

"Depends," the woman said impassively, "What do you plan on doing with them?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're wanted men," he said flatly. "The 9 o'clock net, when the tide lowers the water level to rock level, lasts approximately one hour. Come morning, at 10 o'clock, they'll be on the first escort ship out of here to Impel Down." Jonathan couldn't help but notice the woman's discomfort at his words, though she hid it well, spinning on her heels with the intent to leave.

"Well, I'd best finish my inspection so I can write that report."

"Carry on, Major."

The door shut softly behind her.

Jonathan sighed. He was indeed proud to be an excellent fisherman. He knew he should have felt glad to have caught the two most dangerous Strawhats.

But was it worth it?


	2. Chapter 2

Nami

The five of them gathered in the bushes of the surrounding cliff, aided by the cover of night.

"You're sure, Robin-chan?"

"I saw the entire show, Mr. Chef."

"How could it _not_ be true? People all over the base are talking about it."

"What do we do?"

The four of them looked at Nami.

Nami blinked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"In technical terms, the navigator is the second-mate," said Robin. "And our captain and first mate are currently indisposed."

"I'll follow Captain Nami-swan to the ends of the earth!"

"Quiet Sanji! Do you want us to get caught too?"

Sanji sobered up quickly at Usopp's words. "I was already caught, dumbass," he said darkly. "I was with those two when they were caught."

"WHAT?" shrieked Chopper.

"Shut up, Chopper!"

"Sanji-kun, please continue," said Nami.

Sanji sighed. "Luffy and I ran into Zoro, wandering around, some time after we left the kitchens. We were looking for a way to the docks while everyone else was looking for the gold and the waver. We found the Commander of this place's office instead."

Usopp gasped. "Th-then what happened?"

"I'm getting there, dumbass," said Sanji, "The Commander was waiting for us, along with a squad of marines." He grit his teeth. "He'd already been had when Nami-swan and Chopper stole the gold back from under his nose and his men were _pissed_. We should have been able to take them out easily, but we were caught off guard. The front row fired their guns at Luffy, but Zoro stepped in front of him…"

* * *

Sanji

 _"ZORO!"_

 _Sanji balled his fists. "Are you touched in the head? Why the fuck did you do that?"_

 _Zoro staggered and Luffy caught him. Carefully, Luffy eased Zoro onto the ground. Zoro gasped and gulped for air that wasn't going into his bullet-peppered lungs as spots of red grew larger and larger to form one massive stain. Sanji smelled the sickening stench of iron in the air and his stomach reeled._

 _"You were lucky, Strawhat," said the Commander, studying the three of them with interest. "Those were sea prism stone bullets."_

 _"Which would have torn right through you," Sanji finished, "Damn you, moss head."_

 _"Sanji, get out of here," said Luffy._

 _Sanji flinched. Luffy's voice was low and full of barely controlled rage and devoid of his usual carefree attitude. That voice was reserved specially for when anyone hurt his friends._

 _Sanji scolded himself. No, that voice was reserved specially for when anyone hurt Zoro._

 _"Sanji, get out of here now!" Luffy repeated._

 _Before he could even think about doing anything of the sort, however, the same line that had shot Zoro charged at him._

 _He took them out with a sweeping kick and charged for the Commander._

 _"You bastard! No one hurts my friend!"_

 _Because, damnit, he was a Strawhat too and he needed to be able to protect his captain and the stupid swordsman._

 _He grossly underestimated the Commander._

 _The man dodged his kick, grabbed his legs and slammed his head against his desk._

 _"SANJI!"_

 _"I would listen to your captain, young man," said the Commander._

 _Sanji was still too dazed to attempt escape, but he did register more marines flooding into the room and surrounding, then separating his friends._

 _"ZORO!"_

 _"Gah! Luffy!"_

 _Too busy focusing on reaching each other, the two were restrained quickly._

 _"These two are the only ones on your crew with bounties," the Commander told Sanji sadly. "So I have no choice but to hand them over to the World Government."_

 _"Quiet!"  
The hum of metal sliced through the air, followed by a grunt of pain from Zoro._

 _"GET OFF HIM!"_

 _"He shouldn't be moving! Aren't Devil Fruit Users weakened by sea prism stone? That net's laced with the stuff!"_

 _"Who cares? If he's so concerned about Roronoa, impale him to the floor too!"_

 _More moving metal. Luffy howled._

 _"Luffy!" Zoro grunted from his position on the floor._

 _"That's enough!" the Commander ordered sharply. "They may be pirates, but they are still men, and will be treated with the utmost respect. Understood?"_

 _Sanji bristled at the marines' cries of 'Yes Sir!' . He was ready now to take on the entire room, backup from the two shitheads or not._

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you, young man," the Commander warned, tightening his grip on Sanji's legs._

 _"Hey!" Luffy barked._

 _"Luffy! It's okay! I got this!" Sanji assured him. "Release me and my friends and maybe I'll go easy on you, old man."_

 _"I hear you, Strawhat," the Commander said calmly, "And you have no need to worry."_

 _The Commander began carrying Sanji out the door to the balcony. "I made a promise to your captain that if he were to get caught, I wouldn't harm his friends. Now, Roronoa Zoro has a bounty on his head, so I am required by law to arrest both him and Strawhat Luffy and bring them to the World Government."_

 _They stopped at the balcony._

 _"Oi!" Sanji said heatedly, struggling furiously to free his legs. "Where are you taking me, you shitty commander?"_

 _"You and the rest of your crew, on the other hand," he continued, ignoring Sanji, "Are free to go."_

 _And with that, he threw Sanji over the balcony to the waters below._

 _Sanji caught one last look into the Commander's office. Luffy and Zoro were pinned to the ground by swords and nets and chains._

 _Zoro glared at him, Luffy grinned,_

 _Then Sanji plummeted into the icy waters below._

* * *

"That's-that's horrible!" Chopper cried, leaping into Robin's arms. Robin comforted the doctor quietly, though Sanji could see that she too was seething with anger.

"Now what?" demanded Usopp, "We're going to get them back, right?"

"Of course we are," said Sanji with an air of 'I'll kick anyone off this cliff who disagrees', "We just need to come up with a plan first."

When she met Luffy and Zoro, Nami watched Zoro drag Luffy in a stone cage across town with a stab wound, courtesy of Buggy the Clown. They had just set off together a few weeks prior to meeting Nami, according to the two of them, fresh and ready to take on the world.

Now after hearing both Sanji and Robin's stories, Nami refused to think of the fact that Zoro was once again forced to drag his captain across the town while heavily injured.

Except now, the town was a high security marine base, Nami thought bitterly, and instead of her waiting on the other side, Zoro was carrying the two of them to a bigger cage, where they'd wait to be shipped off to the most horrible prison in the world, and then…

"We have to save them!" cried Chopper, in tears now, "If we don't, they're gonna be executed!"

"We're not going to let that happen," she said at last, "Because I have a plan, and it involves two groups. Robin, am I correct in assuming that if you can see something, you can use your powers on it?"

Robin smiled knowingly. "Indeed, Miss Navigator."

Nami began drawing a diagram of the fortress in the dirt. "Good, then here's what we're going to do…"


	3. Chapter 3

Nami

Getting to the brig was easier than she had expected.

It was almost too easy, in fact.

"You know that means a trap, right?" Sanji told her, effortlessly reading her mind as the Waver sped along silently down the cliff side until they reached the underside of the bridge.

Nami and Sanji dismounted the bike and Nami hid it in the shadows created by the rocky wall.

"That'll have to do for now," she said dismissively, "And yes, I know, Sanji-kun."

Sanji gave her a feral grin that scared her more than Sanji had ever scared her before. "Good. Because I'm telling you now that I'm going to spring it."

Nami widened her eyes in alarm. "Sanji-kun no! I know you want to take revenge on them for what they did to you and to Luffy and Zoro, but if you spring their trap, they could take Luffy and Zoro away without us noticing and then it would be too late!"

Sanji looked like he wanted to protest, which scared Nami even more because since when did Sanji _ever_ come anywhere near arguing with her? But he finally relented, saying "Alright, Sencho, what's the plan?"

Nami gulped. She really hated being called Captain. All the more reason to get Luffy and Zoro back. "We have to do this sneakily."

She pointed at the center of her collar bone where a single, blue eye gazed up at Sanji in amusement. "And Robin's going to help us."

Once Nami had heard the soft crack of bones twisting out of place, the muffled yells of pain, and finally, the soft thuds as the guards crumpled to the floor, either unconscious or dead-Nami really didn't want to think about it- they crept silently into the brig.

They encountered very little resistance on the way to the cells, which infuriated Sanji. But when they did find two chatting guards, Robin swiftly detained the both and knocked one out.

The other one she kept conscious and silenced.

"Thank you, Robin-chan," said Sanji, getting in the man's face, "I'm only going to ask you this once. If you value your life, you will give me the correct answer on your first try."

The man's eyes widened and he nodded his consent. Robin's arms released their grip on his mouth.

"Now," said Sanji, "Where can I find Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro?"

"They're in Cell Block B," he spat, "You'll take the stairs down one more floor then you're there."

"That's pretty vague," said Nami.

"Oh, you'll know," the marine said confidently, "All you have to do from there is follow the smell of gunpowder and the screams. Once you follow that, you'll easily find the monsters in their proper state."

"Goodnight," Sanji said furiously, knocking the man unconscious, "You worthless piece of shit."

Nami saw the look on Sanji's face, and pulled him away. "Don't stoop to their level, Sanji-kun."

Sanji softened slightly. "You know I would never do anything in front of you to upset you, Nami-swan. Now, let's get moving. We have two idiots to rescue."

As they crept down the stairs, Nami couldn't help but notice that Sanji said he would never do anything to upset her _in front of her._

* * *

Chopper

"How are they doing?" Chopper asked Robin nervously. Chopper sat at his desk, readying his surgical tools. He had a sinking feeling he would need them when they rescued their friends.

Robin sat perched on the edge of the infirmary bed, her eyes closed and her hands crossed.

"They just reached the level where Mr. Captain and Mr. Swordsman are being kept," she informed the room.

"That's good, right?" said Usopp. "They're almost there!"

"Mr. Long Nose, Mr. Doctor, we are at a delicate part of this operation," Robin said suddenly, "This requires my full concentration, so if you don't mind…"

They got the message.

"Luffy, Zoro," Chopper murmured, "Please, be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji

Sanji was so furious right now that he swore he would shatter the skull of the next marine he saw.

He could sense his beloved Nami-san's distress next to him as they ran down the stairs, but at that moment, he had more important things to worry about.

Like kicking that stupid Commander's ass for taking Luffy and Zoro and not him just because he didn't have a bounty!

Unless…

"Sanji-kun, I've been thinking," said Nami. "What if the Commander wants us to escape? And that's why he let you go? So you can rescue Luffy and Zoro."  
"That's exactly what I was thinking, Nami-san," said Sanji. "If that's the case, then this Commander guy's a hell of a lot smarter than his men. They still think we'd actually leave without those two idiots."

"How dare they?" Nami said mockingly, gripping her Clima-Tact. All caution aside, Sanji knew that she was just as furious as he was that Luffy and Zoro were captured. When Nami had her Clima-Tact ready to electrocute anyone in her way, Sanji knew she meant business.

Sanji felt hot air blast him squarely in the face as a familiar roar echoed through the tunnel Sanji and Nami were fast approaching.

"YOU BASTARDS! WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Shit! He's up again! Where's that sedative?"

"I've got it! Okay Strawhat, it's time for you to take a little nap."

"DID YOU HEAR ME? WHERE IS ZORO? IF HE'S GONE, I'LL KILL-."

Luffy was cut off mid-sentence.

"Those bastards," Sanji echoed as he and Nami hid in the shadows to figure out their next move. "Luffy isn't some wild dog that you can drug up when he starts misbehaving."

"When he gets out of here, he is actually going to kill them," said Nami. One look at her terrified face told Sanji that she feared not for her friends, but for the poor suckers who imprisoned them.

Sanji put a shaky hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I know. Now all we need to do is create a distraction, break down that cell, and let Luffy go on his rampage."

Nami crept out from their hiding place. "Wait here. I'm going to scout ahead. I'll be back soon."

"Nami-swan, I-,"

"Captain's orders," she cut Sanji off, already slinking down the tunnel.

True to her word, Nami was back before Sanji had a chance to light a cigarette.

"No one saw me," she promised him.

"That's my thief," Sanji said proudly, making Nami blush, "What did you see?"

"They've got them in neighboring cells," said Nami, "And a firing squad trained on them if they try anything."

Her face darkened. "It's not like they could even if they wanted to; Luffy's got a sea prism stone belt around his waist and sea prism stone restraints all up and down his arms and legs. His leg cuffs are dead bolted to the floor too."

"And Zoro?" asked Sanji, "What had Luffy so riled up about the shitty swordsman?"

Nami bit her lip. "He's- well, it's probably best if you see for yourself."

Sanji was seething. That probably meant something that was going to enrage him even further.

"I'll save it for the marines," he assured her, "Shall we, then?"

"We need to find a way to get close without them noticing," said Nami, "If we don't, they'll shoot Luffy and Zoro before we can get close."

"More likely they'll shoot us," said Sanji, "Luffy and Zoro are prisoners, not hostages."

 _"If I may be so bold."_

A mouth sprouted into existence on the wall by Nami's head.

"You're getting good at that, Robin," Nami whistled, impressed.

 _"Why, thank you, Miss Navigator. As I was saying, while I was in disguise, the Commander informed me that the night patrollers all carry mini transponder snails to communicate. Those two that we knocked out upstairs should be carrying some as well."_

"And one of us can radio to Luffy and Zoro's guards," said Nami, "And lure them away! Robin, you're brilliant!"

"I should get going then," said Sanji, making to leave.

"No, Sanji," said Nami. "You may be faster than me, but you're also stronger. They'll keep the strongest of Luffy and Zoro's guards there, so I need you there to deal with them. Besides, I can't break steel chains."

"You're the Captain," said Sanji. "But let's hurry, okay?"

Nami had already raced back up the stairs. "I'm on it!"

Sanji certainly didn't have to wait long. Flattening himself in the shadows, he watched as a group of marines charged up the stairs.

"Well done, Nami-swan," he breathed before charging down the same stairs the marines had just climbed. "Now leave the rest to me."

"What do you think that disturbance was?"

"Surely it couldn't have been more Strawhat Pirates?"

"Of course not! The Commander gave them a generous offer; they'd be fools not to take it!"

"Still, the Seagate patrol hasn't confirmed that their ship has left yet."

"Of course not," said Sanji, charging straight into a line of marines and plowing them down with a kick.

"GAH!"

"HALT! STATE YOUR BUSINESS!"

Sanji straightened. "My name is Sanji, and I'm here to pick up our shitty rubber captain and shitty swordsman, if you don't mind."

Sanji surveyed the scene in front of him. Subtracting the ones he'd just knocked out, Sanji counted around a dozen marines with their guns trained on him. A much bigger marine, probably their leader, stood in their center, ready to give orders.

"You must be the new cook we've heard so much about," the man said with a sad smile, "My name is Lieutenant Drake. It's really a shame you turned out to be a pirate. Now, why are you still here? The Commander gave you a very generous offer."

Sanji stared the man down. The row of marines flinching at his gaze did not escape Sanji's notice.

He kind of liked it.

"If you even have to ask," he drawled, striding towards them. "Then you aren't worth my explanation. Now, where are my friends?"

Lieutenant Drake gave Sanji an evil grin and pointed at the row of cells on their left. "See for yourselves. This is what happens to those foolish enough to get on the wrong side of the World Government."

If Sanji thought he was already furious enough to mow down anything in his path, finally seeing Luffy and Zoro showed him how very wrong he could be.

As Nami had said, Luffy was wrapped from his shoulders down to his ankles in sea prism stone restraints. The cuffs on his ankles were attached to a solitary chain that was dead bolted to the floor. His clothes lay in tatters, his shirt hanging together by a single thread. Fresh blood congealed in a pool around the captain to mix with dried blood, creating an interestingly pungent odor.

Luffy looked up at him with dead eyes. "Sanji? What are you doing here?"

Sanji ignored him; he'd just seen Zoro.

Zoro had been forced into a kneeling position. Metal clamps secured his calves to the ground. At some point in his incarceration, they'd removed his shirt, leaving his wounds exposed to the damp air. A steel collar adorned his neck like some freaky necklace. Steel restraints locked the entire length of his arms together behind his back, attached to more chains dead bolted to the wall. But worst of all…

"Listen here, you sons of bitches," Sanji said with barely controlled rage. He began advancing on the marines again. "I can handle you capturing Luffy and Zoro. I can handle you using sea prism stone to restrain Luffy. Hell, if I put my mind to it, I can even handle you using goddamn tranquilizers to sedate them."

Sanji leapt into the air, ignoring the Lieutenant's cry of "Damn you! Fire!" and dodging the resulting bullets.

 _"Poele a frire!"_

Sanji was very careful to only take out every single marine except Lieutenant Drake.

Making sure to step on every marine in his way as he advanced on Drake, he snarled at the man.

"But when you put a _fucking muzzle on Zoro?_ "

Sanji kicked Drake against the wall, earning the satisfying sound of crunching bones in reply. Drake crumpled to the ground, out cold.

"You're lucky they're sedated and you're unconscious," he spat, "Otherwise, I would make sure you knew what real pain felt like."

Sanji slipped his hand into Drake's pocket, pulling out a ring of keys.

"Ugh, this is going to take forever," he complained, still high off the adrenaline from his last fight. "I need to go and check on Nami."

A muffled groan came from Zoro's cell.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Sanji barked at the dumbass Moss Head. Then he noticed a control panel by the Lieutenant's head. A singular keyhole was situated on the control panel.

Sanji shrugged. "Worth a try," and he set to work, trying key after key until he found the right one, "Here we go!"

There was a loud beep, and every cell door on Sanji's floor swung open.

Sanji reached Zoro first. "Don't worry, moss head. I'm gonna get you out of here."

He ripped the muzzle off his face. "You know, this is all your fault for getting shot in the first place, dumbass."

"Where's Luffy?"

Zoro's eyes held the same dead look as Luffy's.

Sanji sighed. "Don't tell me they sedated you too?"

Zoro didn't answer him; he was too focused on making his world stop spinning.

"Anyway," said Sanji, eyeing Zoro's chains. "I can get you out of those chains, but the steel clamps is a different story."

"Just do it."

With a swift kick, the chains securing Zoro's arms to the wall snapped.

"Now what?" Sanji demanded.

"My swords," said Zoro, "Where are they?"

Sanji could have kicked himself. How could they have forgotten to look for Zoro's swords? And Luffy's hat was probably confiscated too.

But if Zoro just needed _swords…_

Sanji grabbed three marine swords and returned to the swordsman's side. "We'll go and look for your swords and Luffy's hat on the way out, but will these do for now?"

"Those are fine," said Zoro, "Put one in my hand, then stand back."

Sanji did as he said. There was a flash of white light and Zoro's shackles, save for the shock collar, crumpled to a heap on the ground.

Zoro swayed, "Damnit. I'm still-."

"I've got you," said Sanji, putting an arm out to steady the man, "We'll have to get that collar off you when we get to the ship. Now, our captain is just dying to see you. Can you stand?"

With a grunt, Zoro pulled himself to his feet.

"Okay," said Sanji, "So that's a barely. Let's go get Luffy."

When they entered Luffy's cell, something in both Luffy's and Zoro's dead eyes lit up.

Without a word, Zoro sliced off Luffy's restraints.

"Good to see you, Captain," said Sanji, "You two can thank me later; we need to go and find Nami."

Sanji felt Luffy tense in a silent question.

"No, she's fine. The Commander only wanted you two," Sanji assured him bitterly, "But she lead half of your guards away to distract them long enough for me to take out the rest and rescue you two. Luffy, can you stand?"

With a grunt, Zoro wordlessly pulled Luffy to his feet.

"You jealous, cook?" Zoro said blandly, "That I'm filled with holes and you're not? Or because I'm more popular than you?"

Sanji gnashed his teeth together. "If it's a popularity contest, then you're-."

"Enough," said Luffy, "We don't have time for this. Where's Nami?"

"She should be upstairs," Sanji consented, feeling slightly less anxious for his friends' health now that he'd taken Zoro's jab.

On shaky feet, Luffy lead the way out of his cell. "Then that's where we're going. Come on!"

And so the three of them began making their way up the staircase at a much slower pace than Sanji had made going down it. Luffy and Zoro clung to the wall, using it to support every shaky step they took.

"You're both stubborn idiots," Sanji grunted. "Just admit you can't walk."

"I'll rest once I find someone to beat up," Luffy said in that creepy calm voice. Sanji wished that the sedatives would wear off already. He'd been expecting a rampaging Luffy and Zoro when he found the Demon Twins; this just felt wrong.

Fortunately, the three of them had ascended to the entrance level. Nami stood in a circle of charred bodies.

She looked even more beautiful than ever where she stood in the center of her defeated marines.

"Luffy! Zoro!" she cried.

They looked at her blankly.

"What's wrong with them?" she demanded to Sanji.

"Besides all the injuries? They're still sedated," said Sanji, "We need to get them out of here."

"Hold on," said Nami. She prodded the marine by her foot awake.

He groaned.

"Hey! Where can I find my friends' hat and swords?" she demanded.

"That's my girl," Sanji said proudly.

The Marine remained stubbornly silent.

Nami prodded him with her Clima-Tact. "Don't make me shock you again."

"Strawhat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro's personal effects were returned to the one with the long nose," the marine said reluctantly, "You were supposed to take them with you when you left."

Nami grinned. "Thank you!" and she knocked him out again.

She addressed the three boys. "Alright, now that we know where their stuff is and we got Luffy and Zoro back, it's time to get back to the ship! The likelihood of a trap waiting for us outside is high. Are you three ready for a fight?"

Sanji cracked his neck. "I've been ready for a real fight all night."

Zoro put one of his new swords in his mouth. "Anyone who touched Luffy is mine."

"I'm going to find that stupid side-burns guy," said Luffy, cracking his knuckles. "Then I'm going to kick his ass, then make him take that collar off Zoro himself."

Did he mean Lieutenant Drake? Sanji frowned. Perhaps it was best he _not_ mention that he'd already beaten the man unconscious downstairs.

Sanji charged outside. Err, that is, he charged outside to the best of his abilities with the world's most annoying and high maintenance swordsman leaning reluctantly on him for support. Nami followed him outside, supporting Luffy over her shoulders.

"Well, looks like you were right as always, Nami-swan," said Sanji, never taking his eyes off the legion of marines waiting for them.

"This is your last warning, Strawhats," ordered the patrol leader with the megaphone. "If Strawhat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro return to their cells quietly, then the rest of you can go free."

Sanji felt Zoro attempt to straighten himself while still leaning on Sanji for support.

"Tell me something," said Zoro. "Which of you were our first guards?"

If Sanji had felt powerful downstairs when the marines bristled under his glare, standing next to Zoro now, he had to admit that his killer's intent was nothing but a joke. Even leaning on Sanji, Zoro still managed to give off an aura fit to his nickname: The Demon Pirate Hunter. The air around the four of them turned cold and metallic. It must have been his imagination, but the light of day around them darkened as well.

Then there was Zoro. His eyes glowed red with bestial rage. When he snarled, he seemed to bare fangs.

"I said," Zoro growled. "Which of you were our first guards?"

"What are you waiting for?" the man in charge shrieked. "Fire! Shoot the Demon!"

'Which demon?' Sanji wondered ruefully, for before the line of bullets could reach him and Zoro, they were smacked aside by a long, rubbery arm. Sanji waited, ready for their freak of nature captain to shower the army in front of them with a hail of unholy rubber fury.

"Zoro," said Luffy.

"Yeah," said Zoro, and he took off.

Sanji lit a fresh smoke and breathed in a drag, watching his rival fight, ready to step in when necessary.

"Sanji," said Luffy.

"Hmm?" Sanji replied. He glanced at his captain. He may not share the same bond with his captain that the idiot moss head did, where they could practically read each other's minds, but Luffy's meaning was clear: don't interrupt.

"Sure," he said at last, "We'll stay out of it."

Nami shot him an incredulous look because she'd known Luffy and Zoro longer than Sanji had and she knew what happened to those who interrupted their fights so why the hell would Sanji ever even _think_ of doing such a thing?

The smell of burning ozone interrupted their thoughts. Zoro had fallen to his knees at the end of a trail of blood and broken bodies.

"Zoro-," Sanji started, only for Luffy to remove himself from Nami's side and stagger towards his swordsman.

"Sanji," Nami choked, "Look at his neck."

Sanji balled his fists. "Those _fucking bastards_. No wonder Luffy was so hell bent on finding the guy who put that collar on Zoro."

The metal collar around Zoro's neck had turned white hot. Flicks of electricity escaped from the collar at random intervals, snaking around the swordsman's body in coils of blue energy.

Luffy staggered straight past his first mate, heading for the patrol leader.

With a yelp, the spineless coward dropped the remote he was holding-probably controlling Zoro's shock collar- and scrambled away as if attempting to erase all ties with the metal box.

"Did you put that thing on Zoro?" Luffy murmured.

"No! I swear it wasn't me! Please-,"

"You used it though," Luffy said in that same, dangerous murmur. He swung his punching arm in circles, whether to scare his prey or warm up his stiff arm, Sanji had no idea.

Luffy stopped in a stance. "SO GO TO HELL!"

With that roar, Luffy piled his fist into the man's face so hard that the marine went flying off the bridge. Sanji watched him skid once, twice, three times across the water's surface before the lake finally swallowed him whole.

Luffy swayed.

"Luffy!"

Before Nami could say anything else, the surviving marines charged at Luffy, encouraged by his moment of weakness.

They didn't get very far.

"Oi. You."

In spite of his still-activated shock collar, Zoro came to stand at Luffy's side.

The remaining marines froze with fear.

"I can handle torture," Zoro growled, "I can handle being shot, stabbed and drugged. I can even handle this stupid collar."

"Nami, stay back." Something told Sanji that Zoro was about to do something that he didn't want her to be within reach of.

Nami was crying. "Sanji, they-just look!"

One of the trembling marines had a slowly healing wound on his arm. But Zoro and Luffy hadn't gotten to those marines yet, had they?

"Sanji, look harder!" Nami sobbed, "Look at what the marines did to them!"

Upon closer inspection, Sanji saw that the wound on the marine's arm looked an awful lot like…

Bite marks.

 _Zoro's muzzle. Luffy and Zoro's clothes in tatters. And bite marks on a marine's arm._

The ground under Sanji's feet began to crack.

" _But when you try to rape my captain?"_

That fucking moss head; even in a situation like this, he was still only thinking of Luffy.

Luffy remained silent. His eyes spoke all the words necessary; he would make those who even dared to touch his swordsman pay.

"It's like those two were made for each other," Sanji growled. Well, he'd show them. No way in hell he'd let those shitheads fight this battle alone.

"You're too late, Sanji," Nami sniffled, "Look."

Sanji didn't need to look to hear the tortured screams, the splatter of blood as flesh met steel blades, and the sickening crack of broken limbs as fist met bone.

By the time the Demon Twins were done with the remaining marines, the poor bastards were unrecognizable as human beings any more.

Sanji sighed and flicked his burnt cigarette over the bridge. He strolled to the Demon Twins, careful to keep a safe distance between his friends, half-insane with fury and pain.

"Please…"

Sanji looked down at the marine with Zoro's bite mark.

"Kill…me."

Sanji knelt next to the man. "Death is too kind for you, you monster."

And he left the man there, still begging to thin air for the sweet release of death.

"Luffy? Zoro?"

Sanji stopped just out of range of Zoro's blades. He'd just have to hope that Luffy wasn't in any state to stretch any of his limbs…

As he'd feared, the two jerked around, bleeding, broken bodies poised to attack.

"It's okay guys."

Nami, his brave, beautiful Nami, addressed their friends calmly. "It's all over now."

At that moment, a particularly strong current of electricity arched through Zoro's chest. Sanji watched him fall silently to his knees.

Luffy lurched forward, swinging wildly at long-gone attackers who dared to harm his best friend.

In one jump, Sanji covered the distance between himself and Luffy. Catching Luffy's wrist in one hand, he used that arm to pull Luffy towards him and the other to wrap his arm around his captain in a gentle hug.

Nami passed him and knelt beside Zoro. Without a word, she gently coaxed the swords out of his hands.

In the most touching move Sanji has ever seen Zoro make to a woman, Zoro bowed his head and went limp against Nami's shoulders.

"It's all over now," Sanji echoed Nami's words, "Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Nami

The journey back to the ship took longer than the journey there.

Nami had to drive the waver at a slower pace because of the extra bodies. Frankly, she was surprised the waver was still in one piece; considering it carried twice its weight capacity half way around the island.

Well, it tried to, anyway. When she felt her feet getting wet, the four of them made a pit stop at an empty dock. Nami made the rest of the trip with only Sanji behind her on the waver. They pulled Luffy and Zoro along in an old wooden rowboat they'd found at the empty dock.

"We're almost there," Nami murmured.

"I could stay like this all night," Sanji said dreamily.

Nami clonked him over the head. And he'd gone so long without saying something weird…

"Oi, Nami."

Sanji's serious voice always got Nami's attention. "What is it? I can't look behind me while I'm driving."

"Listen."

So Nami listened. From the rowboat, she could hear Luffy's voice.

"Zoro stop bleeding! Zoro you better not die on me. Please! I can't…I can't…,"

" _Baka_ ," she said shakily, not sure whether she was talking to Luffy or Zoro. Probably both. "How am I supposed to drive you back to the ship if I'm crying too hard?"

"You bastards are going to pay for making Nami-swan cry," Sanji growled. Nami knew he wasn't really mad at them though. He just needed something to be mad at.

Usopp's crude disguise for the Merry was something Nami never thought she'd be so overjoyed to see.

The man in question stood on deck along with Chopper and Robin.

"Oi! Did you find them? Are they okay?" Usopp whispered loudly.

Nami parked her waver and accepted the hand Sanji gave her to step off onto the dock. The two of them then turned to the rowboat.

Nami held back a sob. After knowing Luffy for so many months, she could safely say that Luffy had four emotions: joy, excitement, hunger and anger.

Now Nami choked back a sob when she saw her captain bent over his first mate. She'd never seen Luffy look so _broken_ before.

As for Zoro, Zoro looked dead.

Sanji squeezed her hand. "We won't let that happen," he said fiercely, "Chopper won't let that happen. Now, if you carry Luffy I can carry Zoro."

Nami was startled when she pulled her captain onto the dock and he flailed madly.

"No! No! Stop! Zoro's gonna…"

Nami pulled Luffy close to her, blocking out their friends' cries of concern for just a moment longer.

Because while she feared for Zoro's life and Sanji feared for Zoro's life and the other three were about to fear for Zoro's life, she feared for Luffy more.

Because even though Luffy had her, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin, if he lost Zoro he'd be all alone.

Luffy coughed blood onto her shoulder. "N…Nami, _please_."

Nami wanted so badly to burst into tears.

 _"Luffy, help me."_

 _"OF COURSE I WILL!"_

 _"NAMI! YOU ARE MY FRIEND!"_

No, she had to stay strong. For the man who was always their source of strength. And for the man who gave Luffy strength when Luffy had none left to give.

"Yes, Captain."  
Nami carried her captain over the hastily dropped walkway with Sanji and the dying swordsman cradled in his arms, and the entire way from the deck to the infirmary until Chopper shut all but Robin out, Nami shed not a single tear.

However, the moment the infirmary door slammed shut, Nami buried her face in Sanji's dirty dress shirt, and howled.

* * *

Chopper

"We have to get that collar off him," said Chopper. "It's hurting him."

When Sanji and Nami had brought Zoro and Luffy aboard, bleeding and broken, Chopper had run around in circles, shrieking for a doctor until Robin gently reminded him of his duties.

Now, with Zoro and Luffy laying on his operating table, prepped for surgery with Robin waiting to assist him, Chopper was in his element.

Because emotions be damned; he had a job to do.

Robin held up a bobby pin. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Careful not to touch the thing itself, Robin gently tilted Zoro's head to one side to reveal a small square panel on Zoro's collar. With a few minutes of tinkering, there was a whirring noise and the electrical currents running from the collar through Zoro subsided as the collar powered down, and sprang open with a snap. Zoro moaned, a sure sign that feeling was returning to his fried nerves.

"Robin, you're a genius!" Chopper said happily.

Robin placed the torture device on the table next to them. "I'm just doing my part. What are your orders, Doctor?"

Chopper assessed his patients. Both had numerous stab wounds that needed suturing. Being made of rubber, the contusions covering Luffy would heal quickly enough on their own. Both of them would need blood transfusions. The bruising covering the two of them would also need further examination, in case of internal bleeding. Then there were the severe electrical burns and bruising around Zoro's neck and the bullet wounds peppering his chest.

"We're going to operate on Zoro first," he decided, "He's been shot in numerous places and many of the bullets didn't make a clean exit. We need to remove the bullets and any shell casing fragments before we do anything else. Then we will treat the burns on his neck. Scalpel?"

A mangled, bloody hand shot up to grab Chopper's wrist.

"Luffy, it's going to be okay," Chopper said calmly. "You're going to be fine."

"Save him, Chopper. Save my swordsman."

Chopper stared at his now unconscious captain because he has heard him shout and whine and laugh and yell,

But he has _never_ heard Luffy plead like that before.

"I'm ready when you are, doctor."

Chopper looked to see Robin still gazing at Zoro, who was barely conscious and had her wrist in a death grip.

"S…save him," he managed in a voice barely above a whisper, "S…save Lu…Luffy."

"Give him 30 mg of antithetic," Chopper ordered shakily. He felt a warm hand on his back and looked up.

Robin was smiling gently at him. "We will save them, Chopper."

Chopper picked up his scalpel. For a surgeon, having his two patients beg him to save the other was a big weight on Chopper's shoulders. But with Robin there, it didn't feel that heavy.

"I know that," he said tremulously, "Let's get started."


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji

"They've been in there for _hours_."

"I know, Usopp."

"They do know we're in enemy territory, right? We need to be ready to move at a moment's notice."

"I know, Usopp."

"If Chopper and Robin can't save Luffy and Zoro quickly and the marines find us while they're still in there then we're done for!"

"I KNOW, USOPP!"

Usopp flinched and recoiled from Sanji in alarm.

Sanji sighed and took out his lighter. He needed a smoke. "I know, okay? But there's nothing we can do about that right now."

Nami sat next to him, red-eyed and silent. When she'd come to _him_ for comfort? That should have been one of the greatest moments of Sanji's life.

And it was, in a way, but it was marred by the reason why she needed his comfort.

Damn you, dumbass shitty rubber captain and even dumber moss head swordsman. Why did you have to go and ruin his moment with Nami?

"Those two better be okay," he growled, "Because I still need to kick their asses for worrying Nami."

The door to the infirmary swung open as their saving grace, Robin, stepped outside.

"They're going to pull through," she announced tiredly to her waiting audience, "Chopper's staying with them now."

"I'm so glad," Nami said tearfully as Usopp danced up and down with joy.

Sanji disposed of his cigarette before producing a new one. "Robin, there's something you aren't telling us. What is it?"

Chopper, in heavy point, came outside to stand next to Robin. He stretched like a cat before addressing his crew mates. "Neither of them are in any condition to walk, let alone fight. They won't be able to help us escape."

Sanji knew that this news shouldn't startle him. He'd seen the Swiss cheese decorations the marines had oh so kindly carved into Zoro's chest along with various other presents. He'd seen Luffy's skin burned raw from overexposure to sea prism stone and his torso and limbs dripping with blood from various stab wounds.

But Luffy and Zoro were supposed to be monsters. For crying out loud, there was a reason they were called the Demon Twins! He'd seen Zoro fight on with stab wounds severe enough to kill lesser men. He'd seen Luffy punch through a wall of spikes and run up a vertical beanstalk while carrying a golden bauble weighing well over 8 tons.

So a couple of marines stuck 'em with pointy objects and suddenly they were down for the count?

That didn't seem right.

 _But when you try to rape my captain?_

Then again…

The shaking goddess next to him ceased her heaving shoulders and addressed the crew that she was now in charge of determinedly "We're getting out of here."

"Uh, okay," said Usopp. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Simple," said Nami, "We're still disguised, right? We're going to sail behind the next ship that passes and head for the sea gate!"

"Seems simple enough," Robin said thoughtfully, "Although if we are found out, the cannons surrounding the lake will blast us to bits…"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY?" Usopp hollered.

Thunk!

"Shut up, dumbass!" Sanji hissed.

Usopp twitched. "Sure thing, Sanji," he groaned from the heap Sanji had left him in on the ground.

"Sanji, can you come in here, please?"

Without hesitation, Sanji left the others to join Chopper in the infirmary. A little sliver tray lay on Chopper's desk, its utensils coated in blood. Luffy and Zoro lay next to each other on the bed, pale, unconscious, on life support and covered in bandages, but still alive.

Chopper closed the door behind the two of them, bringing Sanji back to reality. "What is it, Chopper?"

Chopper bit his lip. "I just want you to understand that when the Marines attack, Luffy and Zoro won't be able to back you up."

Sanji sighed, "I got you, Chopper, but I wouldn't worry if I were you."

He nudged Zoro's broken hand, "I've seen this idiot fight fishmen with his guts spewing from his chest and come out alive."

Sanji couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia at the look of amazement on his friend's face. How could Chopper know? He didn't fight the Arlong Pirates or see Zoro's fight with Mihawk; at that point, he would've still been studying under Doctor Kureha on Drum Island.

"You mean the huge scar on his chest?" Chopper gaped, "He fought _fishmen_ right after sustaining such an injury? I know he's Zoro, but how did he survive?"

Sanji watched Luffy grunt in his sleep, murmur Zoro's name, and subconsciously scoot ever so slightly closer to his first mate.

"Same way he always does," Sanji said simply, "Luffy had his back."

Chopper's features softened. "They really will be fine, won't they?"

Sanji gave Chopper a reassuring pat on the head, "As long as they have each other, they'll be just fine."

"And us, right?" Chopper said determinedly.

Sanji chuckled, "And us. We're all going to get out of here alive, Chopper. Now let's go outside and see what orders Captain Nami has for us."


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy

 _"We finally caught them."_

 _"Took us long enough."_

 _"The great Strawhat Luffy and his first mate, Ex-Pirate Hunter Zoro, The Demon Twins. And we have the monsters at our mercy."_

 _"Let's take advantage of it, shall we?"_

Luffy woke in cold sweat.

Zoro!

The soft snores of the green-haired man next to him answered that thought.

"Good," Luffy croaked. He frowned to himself. His voice felt and sounded all scratchy and hoarse. He didn't like that. And what was this stupid thing on his face? Luffy was tempted to rip it off, but something told him that the stupid thing would stop breathing for him. He was too tired to breathe on his own anyway, so he thought nothing of it anymore. But where were they?

Maybe Zoro would know…

Luffy's frown deepened. Zoro did look kinda pale. After everything they'd been through since they were captured, Zoro deserved his rest. Plus, he had one of those thingies to breathe for him too. Luffy knew he hated those. If he were awake, he'd try to take it off. And Luffy didn't want the mask thing to stop breathing for Zoro.

Luffy flexed his stiff, bandaged fingers.

Wait, bandaged?

Come to think of it, Zoro was all bandaged too. Had someone treated their injuries?

Luffy winced, tracing the outline on his bandaged shoulder of where a steel sword had impaled him like a pincushion.

"Zoro," Luffy croaked, "Zoro, wake up."

To his delight, Zoro's scowl deepened. With a groan, his best friend opened his eyes.

"Luffy?"

"Zoro, where are we?"

Zoro groaned again and attempted to role over, "Dunno. Luffy, lemme sleep."

Luffy wanted to, really he did. Zoro sounded like he was gargling gravel and he _did_ look pretty tired.

 _Besides_ , Luffy thought, letting his attention wander from his swordsman. _This place does look a lot like the infirmary._

"Did the others rescue us?"

Silence.

Then,

"Looks like it."

More silence.

Luffy really didn't like this silence. It made him think back to dark cells, steel clamps, marines closing in on all sides, touching him, touching Zoro.

"Oi, Luffy, stop shaking; I can't sleep when you shake the bed so much."

Luffy didn't realize he was shaking until Zoro said that, "Zoro, I-,"

"I know," said Zoro. Zoro's tired eyes were filled with fire and resilience, "They're gonna pay."

Like everything Zoro did and said, Luffy knew he meant it. And at the same time…

 _"THAT BASTARD BIT ME!"_

 _"Gah!"_

 _"ZORO!"_

 _"Do whatever you want with me, but my captain is off limits. You touch him again and I'll bite off more than just skin."_

 _"Son of a bitch, they're too comfortable together! Roronoa says do whatever we want with him? I say we take him up on that offer! In a different cell, away from Strawhat!"_

 _"Wait, that isn't what I-,"_

 _"Shut up! Learn your place, monster!"_

 _"ZORO!"_

The sound of cannon fire brought Luffy out of that horrible nightmare.

"Sounds like they're having a party out on deck," said Zoro, struggling furiously to remove the tube thingy feeding blood into his arm, "Damn it, I still can't move…"

Luffy stopped listening.

 _"I give you my word, Strawhat. If you come to me, I'll let your crew leave unharmed."_

In one sense, he was glad that the stupid fortress guy had been lying. If he'd been taken away from Zoro, the one man he knew would keep him sane no matter the cost, there was no telling what he might do.

Zoro erupted into a coughing fit. Luffy watched a small trickle of blood find its way down the side of Zoro's cheek to touch delicately onto the white sheet beneath him.

Then again…

"He's going to pay," Luffy growled to the best of his abilities while his throat still burned from disuse, "He promised he wouldn't touch any of my crew if he caught me. He's going to pay for lying to me."

BOOM!

Another cannon fire.

"That's it, Sanji! Robin! Send them right back where they came from!"

"Nami?"

Zoro grinned, showing his teeth caked with blood and grime, "S-so th-they d-did r-rescue us," he paused to continue attempting to cough up a lung.

"What do you say, Zoro?" Luffy continued for him with a grin. Because even though he could barely move one hand and Zoro could barely move at all, that had never stopped either of them before, "You ready to turn the world upside down with me?"

"A-aye S-sencho."

Luffy frowned, "That coughing sounds bad. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I-I'll b-breathe wh-when we've l-eft t-this hellhole f-for g-good," Zoro promised his captain. If he shook violently with the effort to push himself off the bed, Luffy didn't say anything.

"Then let's get out of here," said Luffy. If Luffy's breathing was far more labored than usual, Zoro let it slide.

Because such was the relationship between Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. With silent reassurance the pair helped each other out of bed and, while each leaned heavily on the other for support, lurched out the door to find their friends sitting in a circle on deck, the Merry stranded in an empty lake.


	8. Chapter 8

Sanji

 _"Strawhat Pirates!"_

Sanji looked up from dealing with the mess known-according to his ever-knowledgeable Robin-chwan- as the 9 o'clock net, to see Commander Jonathan standing on the deck of his office, speaking into a transponder snail broadcasting over the entire base.

 _"Where is your acting captain and first mate?"_

His brave, sweet Captain Nami clenched her fists and stomped to the prow. With a push from Usopp, Sanji followed her.

"You've got your acting captain and first mate right here, Commander," Nami spoke into Usopp's megaphone.

Sanji cringed. Like he'd ever want to replace Moss for Brains as first mate. Though nobody had ever said it out loud, they all knew it was Zoro. Zoro had been with Luffy the longest, and though Sanji was loathe to admit it, Zoro was just a _little_ bit stronger than he was. The directionless idiot kept Luffy and the rest of the crew on the right path; therefore, he was the first mate.

The blaring noise of the broadcast brought Sanji back to reality.

 _"I see Strawhat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro are no longer in charge. I offer you and your friends my deepest apologies. Had I known the type of treatment they were receiving while under arrest, I can assure you, I would have put a stop to it immediately."_

Rage that Sanji thought he'd dealt with in the brig overtook him once more. Not because the dumbass Commander was apologizing-though that was infuriating enough-but because Luffy and Zoro had staggered out the infirmary door and, while leaning heavily on the railing and each other, were watching the scene before them and looking forcibly stoic.

"I-,"

For the first, and hopefully the last time in his life, Sanji gently pushed Nami aside to stand at the prow.

"Listen here, you shitfaced commander," Sanji said calmly through the megaphone. "I have a message for you from our Captain Monkey D. Luffy and his First Mate Roronoa Zoro."

 _"Which is?"_

"Go to hell," Sanji answered without a second thought. "And to the heartless bastard who _ever_ thought we would escape on our own and leave our friends here to be shipped off to Impel Down?"

Sanji held the megaphone up for Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Robin to join him in a hearty "SCREW YOU!"

Their cries echoed around the silent base, filling the bowl of a fortress up with their loyalty and friendship.

Sanji tossed the megaphone aside. "Now where were we on Operation Get the Hell Out of Here?"

"The Impact Dial," Usopp prompted him, "The one I have in my pocket can get us out of here."

"Ridiculous," Nami scoffed, "The Merry would shatter as soon as she hit the water."

"If only we still had the Octopus," said Chopper, "He could help us out of here."

Everyone's agreement was quickly stifled by a soft thud from the quarterdeck.

Zoro sank to the ground, supporting a clearly unconscious Luffy.  
"Luffy's got the octopus," Zoro croaked. Sanji squirmed as Zoro reached down the front of Luffy's faded blue shorts and pulled out a very disgruntled looking, pink and purple octopus.

"Why the hell does HE have the octopus?" Usopp demanded.

Sanji leapt into the air and landed lightly next to his rival, "Does it really matter?" Sanji replied, "I'll take that now, Moss Head."

Sanji knew Zoro had a veritable myriad of retorts ready for him. Alas, he seemed to be too focused on forcing air back into his lungs to use any of them.

"Chopper," Sanji warned the doctor, "Maybe you should…"

Sanji didn't need to finish. With a low, guttural moan, Zoro sank to his knees, clutching his chest with one arm. The other shot out and grabbed a fistful of Sanji's shirt.

"Zoro!"

For hopefully the last time in his life, Sanji ignored his beloved orange-haired goddess in favor of kneeling down to Zoro's level.

"S-Sanji," Zoro wheezed, "L-Luffy, n-no I-Impel-."

Zoro broke off into a fit of coughing. Blood gurgled forth from his mouth like a spring with each, racking cough.

"Chopper, Robin, now!" Sanji shouted.

Without another word, Chopper scooped Zoro into his arms and rushed back into the infirmary. A second later, an army of hands lifted Luffy off the ground and marched him into the infirmary.

"We'll leave this mess to you three," Robin told Sanji, Nami and Usopp as she disappeared into the infirmary after Chopper.

The door swung shut behind her, leaving Sanji, Nami and Usopp alone outside with the Marines.


	9. Chapter 9

Chopper

"Let me go, Chopper," Zoro protested, struggling feebly against the doctor.

"Absolutely not," Chopper said firmly, "You both can barely stand; how can you possibly hope to fight?"

In response, Zoro broke into another coughing fit.

"Lay him down," Chopper ordered Robin, "He's hypertensive; I have to give him more antibiotics to combat infection."

"Devil Woman," Chopper heard Zoro grunt, "Luffy…Impel-."

That was the last the two of them heard Zoro say before his eyes rolled back in his head and horrible wheezes filled the room.

"Swordsman-san is not breathing," said Robin, "shall we intubate?"

Chopper chewed his bottom lip nervously. With a strangled cry, Zoro slumped on the table and he lost consciousness.

"Robin, begin intubation."

* * *

Sanji

"Everything's gone to hell, hasn't it?" Usopp said softly. From a few meters away in the air, Sanji thought about it while kicking away cannonballs.

"Yeah, Usopp, it has," he answered truthfully.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Nami snapped, "We'll climb back out of it like we always do. Everyone, get into position!"

So the remaining three Strawhats moved into position. With barely a whimper, Usopp released the Impact Dial, and the ship went weightless.

Sanji's job wasn't over though. While Nami stretched the Octopus, Sanji lit the flame dial and prayed that no cannonball would hit them on their escape.

There were no Strawhats left to defend the ship, anyway.

From off in the distance, Sanji heard the Captain order his men to stand down. Amongst many protests, the men did just that.

If he weren't keeping the ship aloft with the flame dial, Sanji would sink to the ground in exhaustion and relief.

Finally, they were free.

* * *

Luffy

Though he would never in a million years admit it to anyone, Monkey D Luffy was on the verge of a panic attack. The weird split-head guy was annoying, but Luffy never backed down from a challenge. Luffy was painfully aware of the dull throbbing encasing him like a shell and the bandages peeking out from underneath both his clothes and Zoro's clothes. With the memories of Navarone still seared into his mind, Luffy wasn't sure he could handle being separated from any of his precious crewmates again.

"The next game is tag. 2 on 2! Last team with both players standing wins the round!"

"I want to play the Demons!"

This exclamation from the biggest Groggy Monster broke Luffy's furtive glances over at Chopper to make sure he was still within his sight.

Zoro's chin was set in determination. His haunted eyes were full of pain, but he too was ready to fight tooth and nail to protect their friends. "Well, captain?"

 _"You're scum. You're not fit to be called humans."_

 _"How many people have you killed this week, demons?"_

 _"Your crew has been purified. You know how? Because you're not with them!"_

 _"Your bodies belong to us now. We already placed bets on who's the better fuck. Time to collect! Don't let me down, Strawhat."_

 _"LUFFY!"_

A warm hand on his shoulder brought Luffy out of his nightmares. The rest of his crew stood before him, just as ready to protect him and Zoro, as Luffy and his first mate were to protect them.

"No!" Luffy announced to the crowd. "I'm sending in Sanji and Usopp!"

"I'm counting on you," he told his friends, "Don't let me down."

Usopp slapped on his goggles and gave Luffy the thumbs up. "Aye aye, Captain!" With a grin, Sanji ruffled Zoro's hair. "Don't forget to water him while I'm gone, Captain; moss needs plenty of water so it doesn't shrivel up and wilt."

"WHY, YOU-,"

Sanji and Usopp ran out on to the field before Zoro could launch himself at Sanji.

Luffy felt Nami and Robin hovering next to him and Zoro.

"You're going to be alright, aren't you?" Nami asked him anxiously.

Luffy shared a look with his first mate. "With a crew like you to have our backs? We're going to be just fine."


End file.
